Secret Identity
by justlaurax
Summary: Bella isn't who she says she is. What is her relation to the war occurring between soul society and Hueco Mundo and her connection to Aizen
1. Family Secrets

**Secret identity**

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or Bleach

* * *

The sun was shining and I was here sat at the Cullen's in Edwards lap daydreaming about life in Hueco Mundo with my father Aizen. Alice and Rosalie were looking at the latest fashion magazine. Emmett and Jasper were playing COD on their Xbox 360 and Carlisle and Esme were both sat reading a book. I know, not what you expected but who cares. The war was the only thing on my mind. My father will win this pathetic war with soul society and gain the Kings Key. Not even Kurosaki Ichigo will be able to defeat him. I felt Edward stiffen and I sat up to notice Alice had gone whiter than normal. Ha like that's even possible.

'Edward what's wrong and don't lie to me'

'Nothing love'

'Please Edward I have the right to know'

'Ok love, Alice has had a vision that a gate will appear out of thin air and a man with shoulder length brown hair will step out. We don't know what this gate does and we don't know who this man is, so if this occurs whilst you're still here I will protect you'

Shoulder length brown hair, a gate that appears out of thin air. That sounds like someone is visiting me from soul society or Hueco Mundo via a senkimon gate or garganta. All of a sudden a bright light appeared in the Cullen's living room. I wonder who it could be all I could currently see was a silhouette of a man standing in the centre of the room. Suddenly Edward was in front of me and all I could see was his chest, he held me so tightly I found it hard to breathe. I wanted to find out who it was.

'Edward I can't breathe'

'Sorry love' he loosened his grip

'Can you turn around I want to see who it is'

Edward slowly turned around with his arms still wrapped around my waist. All I was aware of at that very moment was the new person in the room. What I said next shocked everyone;

'Chichi wa koko de nani o shite iru'

'Watashi no utsukushī hime o ie ni mochikaeru tame ni watashi wa koko ni iru yo' replied the strange man

'Bella you speak Japanese' Edward asked

'Course I do you sparkly, gay vampire. I'm Japanese' gasps were heard around the room. I glanced at each Cullen Rosalie looked unbelievably angry. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper stood shocked, unmoving and unblinking. Emmett was looking confused as per usual and Edward and Alice were glancing curiously between me and the so called intruder.

'Bella do you know this man' asked Alice no hint of her hyperactive nature insight'

'Of course I do, he's my papa'

* * *

**Translations**

Father what are you doing here - Chichi wa koko de nani o shite iru'

I'm here to take my beautiful princess home - Watashi no utsukushī hime o ie ni mochikaeru tame ni watashi wa koko ni iru yo


	2. Revelations

Hi everyone sorry I've not updated in a while but I've had important A level exams and a bereavement in the family :'(. I've just started uni so will probably not be able to update very often. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to story alert, added this story to their favourites or added me to an author alert it is really appreciated. I know this chapter isn't very good, but I wanted to update to let you know I still intend to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Bleach

* * *

**Revelations**

The Cullen's stared at me in shock before any of them could do anything I had run over to my father and hugged him. Soul society saw my father as an evil character but he's not, soul society is so corrupt that they cannot see that what my father is doing is beneficial to everyone. The looks on all the Cullen's faces made me laugh but I was too interested to see how the war had progressed while I was gone to say anything.

'Watashi wa hanarete irunagara, chichi ga dono yō ni sensō ga kaihatsu shite kimashita' I asked my father

However before my father could answer my question Edward interrupted and grabbed me from my father's side.

'Love, what is going on this man can't be you're father. You're father's Charlie and he is at home.'

'Well Edward he is my father and Charlie is just a pathetic mortal who my father tricked into believing I was his daughter.'

'Bella how can you say that you look nothing like this man in front of you. I think Carlisle should take a look at you, you're obviously starting to go delusional'

'Well Edward the reason why I look nothing like my father is the due to the fact that I am not in my real body.'

'What do you mean you're not in your real body? You're not my Bella'

'Well Edward technically I was never you're Bella I may be dating you but I do not care about you at all. Who would you're a 109 year old virgin with stalker tendencies.'

'Bella how could you say such a thing, you're my mate and you know I'm a firm believer of marriage before sex'

During this conversation the rest of the Cullen family had created a defensive barrier between me and my father, which really annoyed me. How dare they separate me from my father, my true family. My father was currently smirking and was secretly placing on a soul separation glove.

'Yes but Edward it may just be the fact that you are looking for a partner in the wrong species and wrong gender'

'But Bella you're my mate, my one true love'

'No I'm not Edward'

'Bella before you mentioned that this isn't you're real body' asked Carlisle actually picking up on an important fact

'I will answer that question my princess' replied my father

I looked at my father and saw evil glint the back of his eye and inwardly smirked.

'Everything that my daughter says is true I am her father and when she mentioned that she was not in her real body that is true as well'

'Perhaps you could tell us where her real body is' asked a surprisingly calm Jasper

Soul Society

Meanwhile in soul society the captains were in a crucial meeting about their war plans in the inevitable war against Aizen and his arrancar, all of sudden the doors flew open and in their wake saw a flustered Akon from the 12th division. He quickly bowed and delivered his message

'Soutaichou Aizen's reiatsu has been detected in the human world'

'What! Where is he?' replied Yammamoto

'From our detectors he looks like he is in a small town called Forks in America'

'Kurosaki taichou, Kuchiki taichou and Abarai fuku-taichou prepare to leave for the human world immediately. The rest of you I want you on high alert if this is just a diversion and they attack.'

'Hai Soutaichou' all captains replied

Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji shunpoed straight out squad 1's barracks and headed straight for the senkimon to send them straight to the human world.

* * *

**Translations**

Watashi wa hanarete irunagara, chichi ga dono yō ni sensō ga kaihatsu shite kimashita - father how has the war been developing whilst i have been away


End file.
